Love Is A Coliseum
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Sometimes, when we aren't looking for someone, either when it comes to love, or someone we thought was lost to us once upon a time, sometimes, they just fall into our lives. Laguna never expected to find his long lost son in the crazy Coliseum. And never did his son expect to find love at the Coliseum. Light to Darkness to conquer the Darkness. But, can a lost bond be fixed?


__Disclaimer: I hold no copyright ownership to any of the characters mentioned/used in this work of pure Fan Fiction. Square Enix/Disney owns all rights to all characters used.

AN: ^^; I forgot I had started this LONG ago and had forgotten about the fact it was sitting on my Hard Drive when I went through and found the L4D 2 fanfic I recently uploaded. Well, decided to work on this a little more. Its kind of a mixture of pulling in dear old Laguna Liore, President of Esthar into the picture of sorts. In a way that he's found his way into the Kingdom Hearts World with trying to find Squall, now Leon. Because...I'm working that out ^^; More of a case of wanting to be a Father he never was, unawares of the fact that his dear old Son is going to eventually be into a collision course with love. Especially a love he wasn't expecting to run into.

XP Either way, its a WIP. Bare with me.

* * *

_Have you ever wished...you could bring someone back?_

_Ever wish, there was a chance to make things right the first time?_

It was an AD that tended to play over and over on the television every other half hour; asking the same questions. And giving the same, unreal answers to all those questions. A quick fix to it all. But that's not what he wanted; he wanted it to be more then a few moments of relief for the pain for missing her, for missing the son he didn't know he had. For missing, _everything._

Everything that he had missed during those years of travel.

Years of no longer being a Galbadian Soldier and turning to the simple life of journalism. He had spent part of those years living in and among the simple people of Windhill. The small little town where he had fallen in love with a woman who had a child; she had been hard pressed to not fall in love again. Losing one person in her life was hard enough to try and let another in. But he had wormed his way in, unaware of the sad fate waiting for her. Time Compression can only do so much for a broken heart, and having to make the decisions you have to make. A little life, he had held him in his arms while crying over the news of the loss of a life. Especially after one life had been miraclous given to him. He had tried to raise the boy, but, he couldn't do it. Leaving him to an orphange was the only reasonable idea. It would be good for the boy, but as the years dragged on.

Guilt sunk in.

And those damned ADs that played on the small shelf television in the local bar; they did nothing to ease the guilt. How long had it been since he had seen the brunet boy with the scar between his eyes? He hadn't realized the boy was his own flesh and blood till after things had changed with the World. He had felt there was an uneasiness about the World, but it wasn't till the young woman that he had inherited in the marriage. Ellone, she had told him what had happened, and who the boy was; those commericals just seemed to further root in him an almost longing. But at the same time, a questioning of whether or not he could be allowed access into the boy's life. When the World had seemed at ease and peace, word had begun to spread like a fire storm. Footage of the triumphant team had blanketed the screen. Standing before the screen at the side of the Headmaster of the Balamb Garden was the brunet. Not an ounce of interest in the media was etched on his face.

Much like him when the Galbadian War had ended; a soft chuckle had crossed the man's lips as he took to sipping his drink. The boy didn't appear as aloof like him, but those eyes. He had Raine's eyes; soft, gentle, and hard pressed. The ADs had become a constant nagging at him, as if to say, 'You too can find the ones you lost!' He had recounted the number of times on one hand he had begun to call the number on the screen. Only to hang up, and give it up. Sinking to drown himself in alcohol. It seemed the only thing that could numb him these days.

But those days were gone, he was now sitting in a bar in a World where it seemed that time had given away to the sandy, stone pillars of marble and sandstone. The women were dressed as if they were wearing draperies about them. And they counted differently, as if they weren't aware that it was '1, 2, 3...' not, '2, 4, 6...' He knew better then to say anything in difference to the way these people ran their lives. Heck, for as long as he had known, butter went on everything. Until he was given a harsh lesson in reality when Raine had all but decked him in the head for using an almost month's supply of butter on everythign he ate. Conversations were fluttering about the bar as men played at various games on the table tops. The women talked amongst themselves as they showed off their latest wares. It spilled even out into the streets leading to the vast market place; an array of people existed in this World. Quite different then the World he had come from; the only thing that seemed to stay the same for him was the men that were dressed in attire for battle. But, there were no sounds of men running to war, all the sounds came from the stone building a few mere blocks away. Known simply to the locals as the "Coliseum". Many a man had gone to test will and might, and many of them he had seen carted out on stretchers from the arena. But when there was cheers, it seemed to be for the local World Hero, Hercules. And from the sounds of fanfare and shouts of joy coming from the Coliseum; it seemed that today was such a day for the boy Hero to be fighting. He had to cover his ears as he heard the sounds of the local ladies shouting as they ran to the Coliseum to catch a glimpse. It wasn't everyday they got to see the local Hero, especially the animal upon which he rode on. A Pegasus was a rare sight.

"Alright, alright, don't crowd the kid!" a voice called out from the ground floor among the mob as the sound of hoofs along the path clacked, "Give the kid some room for some air. Its been a hard day here at the Coliseum and the kid would like some time to himself."

The man at the bar chuckled under his breath as he heard the girls seem to deflate, but a female voice spoke up, "You okay there, Wonder Boy? You've been hitting it pretty hard lately, you should try and take a break once in a while, I'm sure the Goat Man here will understand."  
"Hey! I got two words for ya, Meg, Not. Gonna. Happen."

"Phil, that's at least six," Hercules corrected as he sat down at one of the corner tables, "I would take time off, Meg, its just...I can't with knowing that Hades has got some new stooge under his coat tails. I don't know anything about this new guy, and I'd rather not go into my next fight, if its against him, without some more training under my belt."

The brunette sighed as she sat at the table with him, playing with the loose curls of the Hero's hair, "Heh, I know, Herc, but, I just worry is all...I'd like to be able to still see you around instead of having to go and pray to you to talk to you..."

"Thanks for your concern, Meg..."

"Anytime, Wonder Boy..."

Phil rolled his eyes as he started off for the bar, Pegasus rolled his eyes as well, ignoring the lovey dovey scene, "I'm gonna get us some drinks, don't stop on my account."

* * *

"Having a little bit of trouble over there?" the mystery man spoke up as he put the lip of his glass to his lips, "Or just can't handle the hormones flying around between those two?"

Phil looked to the man as he waited to make his order, "I'd say the latter, but, I put up with it," his gaze turned back towards the two, "Heh, the boy isn't getting any younger and he could use a little excitement in his life."

"She seems like she could do that for him..."

"Yeah, but the kid needs to keep a strong head on his shoulders that isn't thinking so much about being love struck...I learned that the hard way once when I was chasing after some crafty Nymph once."

"Here are some drinks for you and your friends, sir," the Waitress behind the counter called out as she placed them upon the counter, "Rough day at the Coliseum, Phil?"

With a soft sigh, the satyr gathered the glasses into his hands, "You could say that; Hades decided he thought he'd take his new stooge on a Test Run today. Knocked out half of the guys we could throw at him. I tell ya, Velma, the guy oozed Darkness."

"Seems to be the case with whoever Hades sends your way these days...I can only hope that the fabled Keyblade Master rears his head your way soon...may Zeus take pity on you guys."

"Tch, you'd think with his kid being my best fighter..." Phil sighed as he headed back to the table, "Enjoy the rest of your day, man, just don't drink yourself to death. Enough of us that around here."

The mystery man raised his glass in salute to Phil as he went back to drinking his beverage, "...Seems wherever you go, there is always someone sending out a stronger fighter, hopped up on something..."

* * *

Silence reverbated throughout the hull of the Underworld, aside from the sounds of the spirits wailing in agony. Everything else was silence, especially within the silent warrior's thoughts. He had never asked for such a life as this. He may have done some horrible things back on his Home World. Such as condeming countless innocents to facing the wrath of a certain Turk crashing the Plate onto those under the Plate. To even letting a young woman go to her death at the hands of a demon. Let alone, feeling unable to live up to his dying friend's request to be his living legacy. How does one do that when you can't remember your realy past? And all you can do is use his past as your own? Maybe that was why he was here when his World ended, even the black wing coming off his shoulder was enough to answer that. It represented him well; he was a fallen angel, but not a pure enough angel. Nothing but a copy of his Darkness. He was a mere monster with the clawed like hand he bore on his left hand. To the ragged torn red cape upon his shoulders; he was meant to be here. He could sit and watch all the lost souls float by; wishing that he could see the spirits of those he had lost. But he knew that here, he wouldn't see them. They were too pure for this World. The Lifestream was where they belonged; he belonged in this Hell.

Especially among the stupidity of the two fighting henchmen of his employer. He could hear them fighting amongst themselves. It was the same thing, they were fighting over who was goign to telle him that Hades needed to speak to him.

"Whatever it is, just tell me which room he's in and I'll be gone," the blond blurted out as he watched the two go into a panic, "Or are you two incapable of doing that?"

Panic, as he lived up to his name, panicked as he heard the blond start to head towards a general direction, "We came to actually tell you he's not in the mood to talk to you..."

"Yeah, you can say that again...Ow..." Panic's partner, Pain, groaned as he noticed the smoke trail still coming off his burnt lower back.

"Whatever..."

"Man, oh man...is Hades going to be steamed when he sees him!"

"You mean _if _he sees him..."

"Of course he's gonna..._if, if _is good..."

* * *

Hades was a man of his own creative mind that was known for having a temper at times. And one of those times was right now; he had gone above to talk to the Coliseum Owner to talk about creating a Tournament. Or at least a set of Games where his own men would have free range to wail on the Boy Hero. When the Satyr had turned him down, Hades' mood had been less then favorable. Talking to the God of the Underworld wasn't going to be in anyone's favor, but the blond didn't care. He hadn't cared much since somehow ending up in the God of the Dead's hold, not to mention the added appendage on his left shoulder. Without a care as to what would happen to him, he push his way into Hades' personal chambers.

"Hades, we need to talk," the blond called out as he saw that the God was fuming over something in front of him, "I'm sure your little game of Chess can wait."

In a furious rage, the God over turned the table in front of him as he turned the flames of his rage on the blond, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Oh, its just you," he was expecting it to be the little Imps that worked for him; he was looking forward to punishing them, but when he saw it was the blond, "What is it, kid? I'm a little tied up in something right now. I was hoping that Megara would be able to woe Wonder boy over to our side, but it seems that _Light_ still has its claws in him."

The man in front of the God, as he listened to the God babble, was unaware of what the man meant. Light and Darkness. It made no difference to him, it just seemed like a way to separate the sides of who would fight who in the end of it all. When he had found himself at the door step of Hades' door, he had no clue what he would be in for. Somehow, the God had come to find out the man's past. How he had been known to not know his past or present that well at times. Given that upon losing Zack, a memory that pulled hard at his heart at times, he had taken upon Zack's past, memories and used it as fodder to fight ShinRa. Upon losing his World, his mind had become open to suggestion as it was once then too. The God had found that the blond had an enemy he would always fight, and telling him that he knew where the silver haired demon was, it had been enough to pull the blond into his clutches. Darkness had begun to take over his heart now and again, but there was something telling him, there was a Light he had to seek out and unite with. A Light that would unite him once again with ones he had thought he had lost upon his World being lost.

A Light, that was waiting on another Light in order for the chain of events to unfold.

"Are you listen to me, Cloud?" Hades questioned as he turned towards the broody blond, "Yoo hoo, Earth to Blondie. Hey, you in there, kid?"

Turning blue eyes upon the God, Hades seemed to be taken aback, "Yeah. I'm listening. You're saying you want me to take out Hercules."

"Well yeah, but it seems, that the other guys, like myself, those of the Darkness, have heard word that a certain "savior" of the Worlds is on his way, and if he makes his way here, well..."

"If its a kid, I can't do it."

Hades started to fume underneath the surface, but he had to keep it underwraps, "Who said anything about a kid? No one even knows if this "savior" is a kid or adult, don't go counting your hens before they hatch, kid."

Crisis diverted, he watched as the blond turned on his heel to leave, "I'll be keeping an eye on ya, kid. Remember our deal. You do what I say, and I might reveal someone you're looking for to you."

Hearing the slight shake of the wing on the man's shoulder, he knew he had caught his attention, "As long as you stay true to your word, Hades."

_Oh, believe me, I do...that I do..._

* * *

"Alright guys and gals, its last call!" Velma called out over the din of the Bar, some were grumbling that it wasn't late enough for them to go home to their wives or husbands, "Come on you guys, I want to go home and I can't till all you bums go home."

Shaking his head laughing, the mystery visitor at the bar chuckled, "Seems that you have a rough crowd, dearie."

Shrugging her shoulders, Velma turned towards him while she cleaned a glass, "Comes with the territory. Some of these people I know by name and have known since they were knee high to a corn stalk. Except you...I never caught your name."

Downing the rest of his drink, the long haired brunet put the glass down, as long as his pay for the bill and a nice size tip, "Liore, Laguna Liore. Former President of Esthar, a small little town on my home World, before its end and take over by the Darkness."

"Well, Mr. Liore, or should I call you, Laguna? Whatever the case, its been a pleasure talking to you and hope that in the morning, I'll see you in the stands at the Coliseum match tomorrow."

"Just Laguna," the brunet smiled, "I wouldn't miss it. Because I hear its suppose to be something exciting. Supposedly Phil's best fighter is gonna be putting on a display for the people in preparation for the Festival of the Gods."

Velma shrugged as she continued drying glasses, "Only if Hades doesn't send out his blond henchman out to ruin the fun. That kid scares me. He's a pretty young man, but, he gives me the creeps."

"The Darkness does that to people...kind of like how it takes everything you know and love."

"Whatever the case, let's hope tomorrow is fun."

"Here, here."


End file.
